Im Just Too Shy
by KyF777
Summary: EdwardxBella! Sad but cute! please read and review!


10th grade:

I sit here next the angel called Bella. She's my Bella. Well in my fantasies she is. Were just best friends and not anything more. I've known her since preschool and we have been best friends ever since. I started loving her in 3rd grade.

Of course I didn't know what love was until 8th grade when I realized that I did love her. It was interesting. In 7th grade she was just my friend that I had a crush on. Over summer she went to Hawaii and when she came back at the end of summer she was different.

She was more beautiful than I remembered from the last day of school, she was more mature. And she was still just my best friend. But I felt more for her. But she didn't feel that way because I was just her best friend. The day she left for Hawaii she hugged me and said "See you later best friend." And I knew that's all id ever be to her.

After the bell rang that signaled class was over she looked at me and asked me to borrow the notes from the day before that she had missed. I handed them to her and put my binder away. She kissed my cheek and said "Thanks Eddie." I rolled my eyes playfully. She's the only one allowed to call me 'Eddie.' "No problem Bellie" I said and she laughed and punched my arm. I pretended like it hurt which made her laugh harder.

I smiled at her smile. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wanted to tell her I hate being 'just friends' but I didn't. I don't know why. I'm just too shy.

11th grade:

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I rolled over and picked up the phone. I glanced at the clock wondering who in the world would be calling me at midnight on a Saturday night!

It was her.

She was crying.

I immediately asked her what was wrong. And she told me.

Her 'love' had broken up with her. I immediately felt hatred for that jerk called Jacob. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone. I said I'd be right over.

I knocked on the door and she opened it after a few minutes. I hugged her and she led me into the living room. She sat down and I grabbed her a blanket and sat down next to her.

We talked and I told her what a jerk he was and how he gave up something he shouldn't have. She looked in to my eyes and I looked in to hers. I wished she was mine. But she wasn't. She was just my friend.

After 2 hours, a Drew Barrymore movie that I didn't really want to watch but did just for her, and 3 bags of chips, she decided it was time to go to bed.

She walked me to the front door, kissed my cheek and whispered "Thank you" In my ear. I smiled and I hugged her.

"It's what if for. If you need me I'm here for you." I whispered back.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her I hated being 'just friends.' But I'm just too shy. I don't know why but I got in my car and drove away.

Senior year:

It was the day before prom. I didn't have a date of course. My ideal date was taken… by Mike Newton.

I was putting my things in my locker when I hear her walk up to me. I turned around and smiled "hey." I said and she smiled back.

"So Mike is sick. He's not feeling good at all. He can't make it to prom tomorrow." She said with a sad smile.

I smiled inside. In 7th grade we had both promised each other that if neither of us had a date we would go together. As "best friends." Nothing more.

So we did. I picked her up that night in my tux. I waited with her dad as she finished getting ready. She came down the stairs like an angel. She was wearing a dark blue dress with gathers and jewels on it. The dress was pretty but it was her face that caught my breath.

He had on just a little make up that made her look like she was glowing. She had her hair curled and put up in an elegant hair style with two strands that framed her face a little. She looked stunning. I walked over to her and put her corsage on her wrist. She smiled and so did I.

After dinner and the dance I walked her up to her door. She smiled and leaned over. She kissed my cheek and said "Thank you Eddie I had the best time ever!" I smiled too. She looked so perfect.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know that I love her. I want her to know I don't want to be "just friends." I'm just too shy. I don't know why. But I hugged her and let her go inside.

Graduation day:

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Then it was graduation before I knew it.

She looked beautiful as she walked up and got her diploma. I wanted her to be mine. But she didn't notice me like that.

After the ceremony she came over to me in her graduation gown. She cried as I hugged her. I inhaled her sweet smell.

I knew this would be one of the last times I got to hold her. She lifted her head and looked at me with a small smile. I wiped away a tear from her eye.

"You're my best friend. Thank you." She said.

I gave her a sad smile, "No thank you Bella."

I wanted to tell her, I almost did. I want her to know I want to be more than friends, I almost did. I love her, but I'm just too shy.

I hugged her one last time. She kissed my cheek, and left.

A few years later:

I sit here in the pews of the church.

Bella's getting married now. And I'm losing her. But she's not losing me. She's just gaining him.

My heart is torn in half as I hear the preacher say "If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." I almost stood up, almost. But then I didn't because I knew it would hurt her.

I watched them say "I do" with tears in my eyes.

After the ceremony at the reception she dances with her new husband. I wish she was mine. But she doesn't think of me like that. We are just friends after all.

She sees me a little while later and comes over to me. She smiles "You came!" she squeaks.

I smile as I hug her "of course I did! Congratulations!" I say forcing myself to sound cheery.

I can't let her see how sad I am right now. Not today. Not any day.

She has to go. Back to her husband. Away from me.

She hugs me again and kisses my cheek "Thank you." She says. I smile "You're welcome Bells."

I want to tell her. I want her to know I love her. I want her to be mine. I want her to know I hate being just friends. But I'm just too shy. I don't know why, but I let her walk away from me.

Years later:

I walk slowly up to the front of the room.

There is a wooden box and it holds everything precious to me in it. Just one thing, Bella. My best friend.

I look down at her. Her face is still so beautiful even after years of life.

I stare at her empty shell. That's all that's left of her. A shell. A body that's withered with age.

My Bella won't ever talk again. She won't walk, she won't see, she won't be mine. Ever.

My Bella is dead.

I lean down and kiss her forehead gently.

Later at the service they read a diary entry she had written in her high school years.

This is what it read: I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me!

A tear falls down my cheek, followed by more.

I wish I did too. I wish I told her. But I was too shy, and I lost my chance. She is gone now.

_I love you Bella _I think.

And somehow I know she heard me.

A few months later:

I close my eyes.

When I open them I'm not at home. Well I'm not at my old home I should say.

I walk in something that looks like clouds. And there standing there is my Bella. Young and beautiful and dressed in a white sundress.

I look down in something that looks like a puddle and I see my reflection. I'm young again too.

Bella walks over to me. She smiles.

I pray I'm not dreaming.

She grabs my hand and leans in. she kisses me. On the lips.

"I love you too Eddie." She whispers with a smile.

"I love you more." I say.

And somehow, I know I'm not dreaming.

**YAY! This was really fun to write. Haha remember how I said my emotions come out in my stories, well I needed to write something sad with a happy ending! :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it! This was based off a poem I found online. If u want it PM me! **

**Review please! :)**

**Love ya! **

**KY**


End file.
